This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine the pharmacokinetic profile and dosing schedule for the capsule formulation of BMS-232632 in combination with two NRTIs in HIV infected children and adolescents. Determine the pharmacokinetic profile and dosing schedule fo rhte powder formulations of BMS-232632 in combination with NRTIs in HIV infected infancts and children. Determine the safety and tolerability of BMS-232632 in HIV infected infants, children and adolescents.